ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Happy New Year 2009/Guide
I've received 2 of the caps but the third seems to elude me... anyone else having this problem? --FFXI-Enzo 06:48, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I have had trouble figuring out how to get the caps though I did get all the snow men by trading wooden arrows so the item doesnt matter for those.Darkseedx 07:02, 1 January 2009 (UTC) It is important to note that while you can get snowmen and buffs without talking to the starter npc that is all you will get until you do talk to the starterDarkseedx 07:45, 1 January 2009 (UTC) * I never talked to a "starter npc". Just traded ginger cookies to the rancher until I obtained the 3 snowmen, a New Year's Gift and Lycopodium Cap --Hypnotizd 08:10, 1 January 2009 (UTC) what is the starter npc? the taru's in port windurst? or the mithra in ru'lude gardens? --MisutoAsura 08:07, 1 January 2009 (UTC) *Answer: Each nation has a npc child that will be talking to Grandpa in a linkshell and will ask you to get him a New Year's Gift. NPC seems to be at the gate for the area that has ranchers and buffalo. I have gotten all 3 Snowmen prior to talking to the child NPC but I did talk to the Jeuno vendor NPC before I traded to any Felicific Buffalo/Ranchers.Vahlshdeh 13:21, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Odd I have been unable to get any new years gift at all I suspected it had something to do with the taru in port wind as I'm looking in west sara but I have still not gotten the gift so I could well be wrongDarkseedx 08:15, 1 January 2009 (UTC) personal experience in w.Saruta: traded craptons of cookies, and nothin, then tried one silent oil and got a BB Milk. Traded a few more cookies, then tried another Silent oil, got the Lycopodium cap. so... wtf do i do with the cap? I thought it was a hat, and it's a pog >> --MisutoAsura 08:36, 1 January 2009 (UTC) well as I haven't gotten one yet this is just a guess but has anyone tried giving them or the gift to the npcs in each city like the kid just inside the gate of portwind? also anyone know the route of these ranchers?Darkseedx 08:43, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Traded lycopodium cap to: All 3 ranchers(in w.saruta), the taru in port, the mithra in ru'lude, the buffalo(in w.saruta)... and nothing on all. Not really sure what to do with the thing... it's not a usable item, it's r.ex, and... its not equipment... wth do i do with it? --MisutoAsura 08:51, 1 January 2009 (UTC) its says to collect them all, and they say there is one for each nation, has anyone tried trading all 3 to mithra? Are the caps and gift a rare reward or do the trades have to be near buffalo? Also does the value of the item matter? I just got a bottle of milk for the first time when I trade near buffalo after dozens of trades...also as a warning they will take multiple items in a tradeDarkseedx 09:03, 1 January 2009 (UTC) -- there are some items they will give you rewards for but not take, while they would take equipment from me, they will not take my yag necks but i will still get rewards I just saw that the reward for a 3 caps is the milk case if this is true can you not get the caps if you already bought the case?Darkseedx 09:26, 1 January 2009 (UTC) The Milk Case is Ex, you can hold/buy multiple case's. I got 1 cap, then bought a milk case and then got the other 2 cap's. I've confirmed tho trading all 3 cap's to mithra girl gives you a milk case which is kinda lame ~.~ RinZhu 11:02, 1 January 2009 (UTC) * Received Snowman Knight from female hume Rancher in South Gustaberg by trading 1 Fire Crystal. * Received Snowman Mage from male hume Rancher in South Gustaberg by trading 1 Fire Crystal. * Received Snowman Miner from galka Rancher in South Gustaberg by trading 1 Giant Sheep Meat. -- Tiffany Lynn 09:53, 1 January 2009 (UTC) *Before talking to the Jeanparmand npc below, I traded to the rancher npc's random items like crystals,water,gil,selbina milk and got all three snowmen as well as one jug of Buffalo Bonanza Ranch Milk and Random buffs like Shock Spikes, Enthunder, Protect and Shell. Note this milk is different in title than Ulagerand milk. My complete findings are in the talk page for "Rancher". Rancher Npc's tend to change their response with useful information related slightly to what you trade them. There is a hint about the Ulagerand milk giving synthesis skill so I will have to test it when I have some time. Vahlshdeh 10:05, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Yet another piss poor annoying event from SE, spam traded 2 rounds of stuff and still nothing. And you have to do this same crap in 3 zones. GM:"Not guaranteed to get item drop" So why bother setup and event if stuff aint gonna drop. * I don't know if it's just me, but I'm not longer able to locate the Ranchers and the Buffalo. I've even traveled to San d'Oria, but I can't seem to find any traces of them.-- Tiffany Lynn 13:51, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Theyre around, just hard to find. Beware of the ones in Saruta. They run up cliffs.... <.<;;;;; -Anonymous Hoary Spire SE normally repeats items from the year prior. Has anyone tried traveling the Windy-Jeuno Airship yet? ----Lethewaters 14:35, 1 January 2009 (PST) EDIT: Confirmed. Lethewaters 21:35, 1 January 2009 (PST) Event NPC Jeanparmand This little Elvaan boy npc is in North San dOria by the gate and he says the following info: :Jeanparmand: Wow I've never heard that before. You Know everything, Grandpa! :Jeanparmand: Huh? Oh, a customer! Happy New Year! :Jeanparmand: What? Who was I talking to just now? Oh, the other day, this really nice old man gave me my very own linkpearl so I could call him whenever I wanted. He teaches me all sorts of things, and all I have to do is call him "Grandpa" and do whatever he says. :Jeanparmand: Just now he was telling me about the weird procession of people walking around outside. He says that they work for some place called the Buffalo Bonanza Ranch. :Jeanparmand: He also told me that if I give'em something, they'll give me a New Year's Gift in return. I really wanted one, so I was all ready to go through that gate over there when the guard gave me a nasty look... :Jeanparmand: Hey. You're an adventurer, right? Doesn't Altana say that you guys have to help little kids or your brain will melt and bugs will eat your ears? Go out and get me a New Year's Gift, ASAP. Don't worry, you'll get your reward! Vahlshdeh 09:57, 1 January 2009 (UTC) *I give my New Year's Gifts to the Jeanparmand NPC in NSandy and he gives me 3 choices, a gift or ask grandpa a question or ask him a question. I have not chosen the gift question yet but the first time, I chose the question about asking Grandpa a question and got an incredibly beautiful and touching fortune which was surprisingly like me in real life and in-game hehe. I also asked the other question about Grandpa and since he is next to "some white contraption" I imagine it might be a crag. So my only option left is is to take the reward but I need to get another New Year's Gift to drop and am currently chasing Ranchers in Gustaburg after getting two gifts and a Mandragora Cap from West Ronfaure. *I also went to two crags looking for Grandpa (white contraption=Holla,Dem?) and did not find him so I will try the third Crag I can get to. I personally like the mystery, it is nice not knowing and doing an event for the first time without reading it all in wiki first. *I followed the ranchers for a long time and decided to drink the milk that they had gave me, and do my trade while under the milk's enchantment. I got a New Years's Gift within the next trade right after I drank the milk but that did not work when I drank the next milk on the next game day and traded during the enchantment. Vahlshdeh 12:53, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Event NPC - Bunta (Bastok Markets) *Bunta : Wow, I've never heard that before. You know everything, Grandpa! *Bunta : Huh? Oh, a customer! Happy New Year! *Bunta : What? Who was I talking to just now? Oh, the other day, this really nice old man gave me my very own linkpearl so I could call him whenever I wanted. He teaches me all sorts of things, and all I have to do is call him "Grandpa" and do whatever he says. *Bunta : Just now, he was telling me about the weird procession of people walking around outside. He says that they work for some place called the Buffalo Bonanza Ranch. *Bunta : He also told me that if I give 'em something, they'll give me a New Year's gift in return. I really wanted one, so I was all ready to go through that gate over there when the guard gave me a nasty look... *Bunta : Hey. You're an adventurer, right? Doesn't Altana say that you guys have to help little kids or your brain will melt and bugs will eat your ears? Go out and get me a New Year's gift, ASAP. Don't worry, you'll get your reward! New Year's Gift *I've traded hundreds of items varying from consumables, ammunition to miscellaneous things such as Rock Salt and I've yet to receive this item. Has anyone been able to confirm that the Rancher(s) in North Gustaberg actually give a New Year's Gift ? *I'd really like to get my hands on a Battledore and Hoary Spire.----Tiffany Lynn 07:27, 2 January 2009 (UTC) *I too have traded tonnes of items, and while I was able to get the three snowmen with relative ease, I still struggle with getting the New Year's Gift. Is there some sort of trick to getting it? Why is it so difficult to acquire this item? --Bomber 20:32, 4 January 2009 (UTC) *I traded junk and got the snowmen. I tried various items and no gift. I traded Ule. Milk and after the 6th try I got a gift. My advice is go to Jeuno or use a mule, purchase the milk for 100gil each Vs 7k a stack on AH and trade away. --Lethewaters 20:33, 4 January 2009 (UTC) **I bought a stack of 12 bottles and traded them one at a time. Still no luck... --Bomber 00:38, 5 January 2009 (UTC) *It's a bit late, with less than 24 hours left, but I think I've found out why people have had such trouble getting the caps and the New Year's Gift. Only the Ranchers in the zones by the kids give them! I must have traded 500 items (mostly Ginger Cookies) to the Ranchers East Ronfaure and only got the snowmen and buffs. Then I went to West Ronfaure, traded some Faerie Apples (in case it was the item type that mattered, which I don't think it is), and quickly got the Mandragora Cap. When I ran out of my four stacks of those, I traded a few Silent Oils and got the New Year's Gift. Also, a tip for finding the Ranchers is to get a Chocobo from the city, then when you find one, dismount and /follow him. Use a macro like "/targetnpc | /item 'Ginger Cookie' " for the trades. --Elwynn 08:25, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Trading Food Items From The SE Announcement List *Yes I have done many many trades of 99% of the items the Ranchers are feeding the Buffalo on the Announcement list since I am a cook and this was my chance to empty my inventory of ingredients. Prior to the announcement I have been trading food that happened to end up being on the Buffalo food list and Fairy apples seem to do the best but I still think it might be random after you get the Snowmen to drop. ' '*Have not traded Batagreens because they are Ex and I cannot mule them but will when I get to Windurst and try for the cap from that nation. *Tried "Three Fairy Apples" and I used Rye Flour instead of "Sack of Rye" and it was one of the items I traded before I got the Mandragora Cap in West Ronfaure. I have not gotten the nerve up to blow enough gil on trading the full amount of the items specified in the announcement. I do wonder if the NPC keeps a count of how many of the items from the announcement list you have given.I instead try to match the count on the smaller numbered items like "Three Fairy Apples" and "A dozen Popotos" with no results after the Mandragora Cap in the next game day so I moved to Gustaburg instead where so far no drops. When I can get Batagreens from Windurst Cooking Guild, I will trade one each of every food item in one trade to test it. Vahlshdeh 12:52, 2 January 2009 (UTC) I removed the "Verification Needed" tag for trading the three caps and getting a Buffalo Milk Case. That is exactly what I did and exactly what I got.--Randwolf 15:19, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Confirmed more than 8 Buffalo food items so I removed it from my notes.Vahlshdeh 15:27, 2 January 2009 (UTC) *Went to West Sarutabaruta after speaking to Port Windurst NPC Pyru-Copyru and started trading all of the Buffalo Food items on the list in random sets. After many trades of every item on the list, including Rye Flour instead of Rye, I traded 3 Fairy Apples and finally got the Lycopodium Cap.Vahlshdeh 15:41, 2 January 2009 (UTC)